wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoty Wulkan/I/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Na Północ. Czas po południowy przeznaczono na wypoczynek, przytem należało przedsięwziąć pewne przygotowania do przeprawy przez jeziora, czem też zajął się niezwłocznie Bill Stell. Trzeba przyznać, że bracia mogli sobie powinszować tak ostrożnego i doświadczonego przewodnika. Skład Billa Stella znajdował się przy krańcach jeziora Lindemanna, gdzie już tysiące wychodźców rozłożyły się obozem. Tu, u podnóża pagórka, przewodnik urządził główną swoją stacyę. Mieściła się ona w niewielkim domku, składającym się z kilku izb; do owego domku przymykała szopa, w której stały sanie i inne wehikuły; dalej wznosiły się stajnie dla zwierząt pociągowych i psiarnie. Chociaż Uait-Pass prowadził wprost do jeziora Benetta, większość jednak emigrantów dążyła przez przełęcz Czilkutu. Przez jezioro Lindemanna, czy było już ono okryte lodem, czy też nie, przeprawa odbywała się o wiele łatwiej niż przez bezbrzeżne równiny i gęste lasy, oddzielające Uait-Pass od południowego brzegu jeziora Benetta; dlatego stacya Bill Stella z każdym dniem zyskiwała poważniejsze znaczenie. Działo mu się też dobrze, a w każdym razie lepsze robił interesy, niż poszukiwacze złota w Klondyku. Bill Stell nie był wszakże jedynym przewodnikiem w tych stronach; korzystne to zajęcie uprawiali także inni, prowadząc podróżnych zarówno od stacyi przy jeziorze Benetta, jak i od stacyi przy jeziorze Lindemanna. Trzeba nawet dodać, że ci przedsiębiorcy, kanadyjskiego lub amerykańskiego pochodzenia, nie mogli obsłużyć owych tysięcy emigrantów, napływających wówczas w tamte strony. Wprawdzie znaczna większość tych ostatnich, z powodu braku środków, nie mogła korzystać z usług przewodników; biedacy ci musieli wszystkie potrzebne do poszukiwania złota przyrządy oraz materyały przeprawiać ze Skagweyu na saniach, bądź też na łodziach składanych z drzewa lub żaglowego płótna, nasyconego smołą, a już wiemy, jakie spotykali trudności z tym ciężkim bagażem przy przechodzeniu szczytów Czilkutu. Niemniejsze trudności oczekiwały tych podróżnych, którzy dążyli przez Uait Pass, gdzie połowa bagażu ulegała zniszczeniu tak, że ją musiano zostawiać po drodze, jako już zupełnie do użytku niezdatną. Niektórzy, chcąc uniknąć trudności i kosztów przewozu, nabywali łodzie lub sami je budowali. W tej miejscowości gęsto zalesionej, budulca nie brakowało; w pobliżu stacyi Lindemanna istniały już tartaki i ogromne składy drzewa. Gdy karawana przybyła na miejsce, Billa Stella oczekiwali już jego pomocnicy: kilku locmanów, którzy przeprawiali łodzie przez oba jeziora do rzeki Jukon. Można było zaufać zręczności tych dzielnych ludzi; rzemiosło swoje znali oni doskonale. Ponieważ temperatura wciąż utrzymywała się na nizkim poziomie, zatem bracia i ich towarzyszki radzi byli wypoczynkowi w domu Billa, gdzie im przygotowano wygodne pomieszczenia. Wkrótce też zgromadzili się wszyscy w sali ogólnej, przestronnej i ciepłej. — No — rzekł Summi Skim, siadając — zwalczyliśmy już największą trudność! — Tak się zdaje — odparł Ben Raddl — ale nie należy zapominać, że do Klondyku mamy jeszcze kilka set mil. — Wiem o tem, mój drogi; sądzę atoli, że druga część podróży nie przedstawia tak wielkich trudności i niebezpieczeństw. — Sir Skim się myli — zauważył Bill. — Mamy przecież do przeprawy tylko jeziora i rzeki, w dodatku te ostatnie przepłyniemy z wodą, a nie pod wodę? — Stan rzeczy przedstawia się tak podczas lata; na nieszczęście, lód jeszcze trzyma się na wodach. Gdy lody ruszą, łódź nasza znajdzie się wśród kry, co wcale bezpieczeństwa zupełnego nie zapewnia. — W takim razie — zawołał Skim nie bez oburzenia — istotnie trudno jest podróżować po tym kraju z przyjemnością! A przynajmniej, niepodobna myśleć o wygodnej i bezpiecznej podróży. — Wygodnie i bezpiecznie będzie można podróżować po tych obszarach, gdy się zjawią drogi żelazne — zauważył Ben Raddl. — Stanie się to w niedalekiej przyszłości. Wiem z pewnością, że inżynier Haukins przystępuje do ich budowy z armią, liczącą przeszło 2.000 robotników. — Hm... 2.000 robotników! — mruknął Summi Skim. — Spodziewam się jednak, że wrócę do swoich stron, zanim roboty rozpocznie. Dajmy zatem spokój owej hipotetycznej komunikacyi, a lepiej rozejrzyjmy się w marszrucie, jakąby najlepiej teraz wybrać. Projekt Skima poparł Bill i zaraz rozłożył na stole wielką mapę miejscowości, poczem zaczął objaśniać: — Przedewszystkiem musimy przebyć całą długość jeziora Lindemanna, które się ciągnie u stóp Czilkutu. — Długa to droga? — zapytał Summi Skim. — Nie — odparł Bill — przytem, gdy powierzchnia jeziora jest w zupełności okryta lodem, lub gdy jest zupełnie od niego wolną, wówczas podróż ta nie przedstawia żadnych trudności. — Następnie? — zagadnął Ben Raddl. — Następnie musimy przeciągnąć łodzie i bagaże przez półmilową przestrzeń, do stacyi nad jeziorem Benetta — odparł Bill. — Szybkość tej podróży również zależy od temperatury. Łatwo można zauważyć, że temperatura w tych stronach bardzo się zmienia, z dnia na dzień prawie. — W samej rzeczy — potwierdził Ben Raddl — różnica dochodzi od 20 do 25 stopni, zależnie, czy wiatr północny, czy też południowy. — Słowem — dodał Bill — dla nas pożądaną jest albo odwilż, gdyż wówczas będziemy mogli płynąć; albo stan mroźny, wtedy bowiem śnieg stwardnieje i łatwo można będzie po nim przeciągnąć zarówno łodzie, jak i sanie. — Przypuśćmy — odezwał się Skim — żeśmy już dotarli do jeziora Benetta. — To jezioro — objaśniał przewodnik — ciągnie się na przestrzeni 12 mil; na przebycie go będziemy potrzebowali trzech dni, gdyż trzeba będzie zatrzymywać się parę razy. — Potem znów nas czeka przeciąganie bagażów—zauważył Skim, rozpatrując się w mapie. — Nie. Jezioro Benetta łączy się z jeziorem Takin za pomocą rzeki Karibu. Jest to raczej rękaw wodny, 7 do 8 mil długi, który wpada potem do jeziora Maru. Minąwszy jezioro Maru, czeka nas przeprawa po krętej rzece, najeżonej skalistemi zwałami Uait-Horz, dość niebezpiecznemi i trudnemi do przebycia. Z kolei w górze jeziora Labarsz spotkamy rzekę Takina. Ta część drogi, ze zwałami skalistemi Uait-Horz, jest najtrudniejszą do przebycia. Razu pewnego cały tydzień musiałem się zatrzymać w górze jeziora Labarsz. — Czy to jezioro dla żeglugi dogodne? — zapytał Ben Raddl. — Na całej przestrzeni — potwierdził Bill Stell. — Słowem — zauważył Ben Raddl — z wyjątkiem kilku przejazdów lądowych, łodzie nasze dowiozą nas do Dausonu? — Prosto tam, sir — odparł Bill — a jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie warunki, to droga wodna jest najłatwiejsza. — A jak długa przestrzeń oddziela jezioro Labarsz od Klondyku, gdy się ją przebywa rzekami Jukon i Lewis? — znów zapytał Ben Raddl. — Licząc w to już objazdy, około 150 mil. — Widzę teraz — odezwał się Summi Skini — że niceśmy jeszcze nie skorzystali na czasie. — Istotnie — odparł Bill. — Kiedy się znajdziemy nad rzeką Lewis, w północnej części jeziora Labarsz, wówczas będziemy na połowie drogi. — W takim razie —zadecydował Skim — w oczekiwaniu tak długiej i mozolnej podróży, należy nabrać sił. Korzystając przeto z możności, udajmy się na spoczynek. Była to w samej rzeczy jedna z najspokojniejszych nocy, jakie podróżni spędzili od chwili opuszczenia Wankuweru. Dobrze napalone piece podtrzymywały przyjemne ciepło w tym starannie zabezpieczonym od wiatrów domu. Nazajutrz, 1-go maja, o godz. 9 rano, Bill dał znak wyruszenia. Większość towarzyszących mu od Skagweyu pomocników miała dopiero w Klondyku opuścić podróżnych. Pomoc ich była potrzebną do przeciągania łodzi i sani, t. j. dopóki nie można było jeszcze rozpocząć żeglugi po jeziorach i rzekach. Co do psów, należały one do gatunków miejscowych. Zwierzęta te, doskonale zaklimatyzowane, mają łapy bez sierści, co im pozwala łatwo biedź po śniegu, nie więznąc w nim. Chociaż jednak były tak dobrze przystosowane do klimatu, nie można było nazwać ich zupełnie oswojonemi. Przeciwnie, pozostały dzikiemi, jak wilki i lisy. Rzecz dziwna: przewodnicy utrzymują je w karności nie łaskawem obejściem ani też pieszczotami, lecz tylko biczem. Wśród pomocników Billa Stella znajdował się teraz locman, który miał kierować łodzią. Był to Indyanin z Klondyku, nazwiskiem Neluto, który już lat dziewięć wiernie służył Billowi. Doskonały znawca swego zawodu, drobiazgowo zbadał wszelkie trudności i niebezpieczeństwa, grożące podróżnym przy przeprawach przez rzeki i jeziora tego kraju, jego zręczności i doświadczeniu można było w zupełności zaufać. Zanim się poznał z Billem, pracował w Towarzystwie Zatoki Hundsona długie lata, jako przewodnik myśliwych, poszukujących zwierząt z cennemi futrami, w które obfitowały tamtejsze obszary. Nikt lepiej od niego nie znał tego kraju, można śmiało powiedzieć, że zwiedził go wszerz i wzdłuż, nie pomijając najmniejszej ścieżyny; zapuszczał się nawet po za Dauson, na pogranicza strefy podbiegunowej. Język angielski przyswoił sobie o tyle, że z łatwością mógł się nim porozumiewać. O sprawach, dotyczących jego działalności, mówił chętnie; po za tem, nic go nie obchodziło i trudno było go wciągnąć do rozmowy o innych przedmiotach. Ben Raddl, widząc, że Neluto jest wtajemniczony we wszelkie właściwości klimatu i wogóle natury Klondyku, zapytał go, co sądzi o pogodzie i o porze ruszenia lodów. Indyanin oświadczył, że jeżeli nie zajdą nadzwyczajne zmiany w stanie atmosfery, co się często w tych szerokościach zdarza, to odwilży, a z nią ruszenia lodów, nie należy się spodziewać wcześniej, niż za dwa tygodnie. Ben Raddl nie mógł nic budować na tej warunkowej odpowiedzi; lecz nie mógł też się spodziewać nic ściślej określonego od człowieka, który widocznie nie chciał w niczem zachwiać swojej powagi. Jeżeli jednak o przyszłości nie można było w danym razie decydować, natomiast teraźniejszość nie przedstawiała wcale zagadek. Przez jezioro Lindemanna trzeba było przeprawić się saniami. Joanna i Edyta zresztą mogły pomieścić się w łodzi, którą ciągnęliby wówczas ludzie. Pogoda sprzyjała podróży. Wiatr ostry, który przez cały dzień wczorajszy dokuczał podróżnym, złagodniał, przeszedłszy w południowy; mimo to termometr wskazywał 12 stopni niżej zera, a ta okoliczność była pomyślną dla podróży. która podczas zamieci śnieżnej, przedstawiała tyle trudności. Przeprawa przez jezioro Lindemanna skończyła się o godzinie 11; godzina wystarczyła na przebycie 2 kilometrów, oddzielających to jezioro od jeziora Benetta. Jakoż w południe karawana Billa zatrzymała się na stacyi, urządzonej przy północnym jego końcu. Tu również tłoczyły się gęste rzesze emigrantów, przygotowując się do dalszej drogi. Na rozległej przestrzeni wznosiły się namioty, które w ciągu szeregu lat, w miarę zwiększającego się napływu ludności do Klondyku, miały być zastąpione przez chaty i domy. Już teraz nawet, w tym zawiązku wsi, której los przeznaczył stanowisko osady, a następnie miasta, znajdowały się zajazdy (przyszłe hotele), tartaki i składy drzewa, rozrzucone na brzegach jeziora; znajdowała się też policya, której obowiązki są w tych stronach awanturników związane z poważnem niebezpieczeństwem. Neluto mądrze sformułował swoje przepowiednie co do stanu pogody: po południu w atmosferze nastąpiła nagła zmiana, wiatr zmienił się na południowy i termometr Celsyusza podniósł się do zera. Znaczenie tej zmiany było zrozumiałe: zima widocznie się kończyła, niebawem rzeki i jeziora uwolnione zostaną z oków lodowych. Jezioro Benetta zresztą już teraz nawet było od nich wolne. Wśród obszarów śnieżnych i lodowych, utworzyły się na nim kanały, po których, jakkolwiek nadkładając drogi, mogły już pływać łodzie. Pod wieczór temperatura znów się podniosła; odwilż się zwiększyła; ogromne głyby lodowe odrywały się od brzegu i płynęły ku północy. Wobec tego, jeżeliby w nocy mróz znów nie chwycił, będzie można bez wielkich trudności popłynąć ku północnym krańcom jeziora. Przez noc termometr utrzymał się w jednakiej mierze, a rankiem 2 maja Bill oświadczył, że żegluga odbędzie się prawdopodobnie w pomyślnych warunkach. Wiatr południowy, jeżeli się utrzyma, pozwoli płynąć łodzi pod żaglem. Kiedy tegoż z rana Bill zabrał się do naładowania łodzi bagażem i prowizyą, zauważył, że już go ktoś w tej pracy uprzedził. Wyręczyły go w tem Edyta i Joanna jeszcze wczoraj. Pod ich dozorem, pomocnicy Billa wypełnili wszystko z największą dokładnością. Każde miejsce łodzi było bardzo praktycznie wyzyskane, wszystkie rzeczy, od największych do najmniejszych, były ułożone we wzorowym porządku. Zdumiony Bill zawiadomił braci o tej miłej dla niego niespodziance. — Istotnie — rzekł Ben Raddl — mamy zachwycające towarzyszki. Energia i niczem niezamącona pogoda ducha miss Joanny wprost zdumiewają, chociaż także łagodna stanowczość miss Edyty niemniejszy budzi podziw. Zaczynam się naprawdę obawiać, czy w samej rzeczy nie zrobiłem dobrego interesu. — Jakiż to interes? — zapytał Bill Stell. — Nie zrozumiałbyś przyjacielu, chociażbym nawet chciał zaspokoić twoją ciekawość... Ale co do pogody — jak uważasz: czy zima już się skończyła? — Trudno coś stanowczego jeszcze powiedzieć. Zdaje się, że jeziora i rzeki wkrótce uwolnią się od lodów; łódź więc nasza, jeżeli nawet przedłużymy tym sposobem naszą drogę... — W każdym razie popłynie już bez przeszkody — dokończył za przewodnika Summi Skim. — Tem lepiej. — Cóż myśli Neluto? — zapytał Ben Raddl. — Neluto sądzi — odparł poważnie Indyanin — że jeżeli temperatura nie spadnie, to i odwilż nie zostanie przerwaną. — Doskonale! — roześmiał się Ben Raddl. — Tak wnioskując, niepodobna się omylić. Ale czy nie należy obawiać się kry? — O! nasza łódź silna — zapewnił Bill Stell — ona już miała do czynienia z lodami. Ben zwrócił się do Indyanina: — Czy Neluto nie powie w tej mierze coś więcej określonego? — Pierwsze lody ruszyły dwa dni temu — brzmiała odpowiedź locmana — można się więc spodziewać, że północna część jeziora już wolna. — Oto właściwe objaśnienie! — rzekł inżynier. — A co Neluto sądzi o wietrze? — Zaczął wiać od południa na dwie godziny przed świtem. Kierunek dla nas pomyślny. — To niewątpliwe. Lecz czy się nie zmieni? Neluto, odwróciwszy się, objął wzrokiem horyzont południowy, zasłonięty łańcuchem Czilkutu. Po stokach tych gór snuły się zaledwie dostrzegalne pasma chmur. Wyciągnąwszy rękę w tym kierunku, locman rzekł: — Sądzę, że wiatr przetrwa do wieczora. — All right! — ... jeżeli do wieczora się nie zmieni — dokończył najpoważniej Indyanin. — Dziękuję ci przyjacielu — uśmiechnął się Ben. — Teraz już wiem wszystko. Łódź Billa była to właściwie barka, długości 25 stóp. Na jej tyle urządzono namiot, w którym 2 lub 3 ludzi mogło spać lub schronić się w razie deszczu bądź śnieżycy. Ten statek z dnem plaskiem, bardzo mało zanurzający się w wodzie, posiadał sześć stóp szerokości, co mu pozwalało dźwigać dość wielki żagiel. Ów żagiel zaś miał formę rybackiego, był przyczepiony jedną stroną do przodu statku, a drugą do wierzchołka masztu, 15 stóp wysokiego. W razie niepogody, żagiel zwijano i umieszczano wzdłuż siedzenia. Tego rodzaju statek nie mógł płynąć pod ostrym wiatrem. Gdy wązkie pomiędzy lodami przejścia zmuszały locmana trzymać się przeciw wiatru, wówczas żagiel zwijano i czterech dzielnych wioślarzy brało się do roboty. Jezioro Benetta nie jest zbyt wielkie; nie można go porównywać z temi ogromnemi morzami wewnętrznemi Ameryki północnej, nawiedzanemi przez straszliwe burze. Na przebycie takiej powierzchni w zupełności wystarczał zapas przez Billa zabranej żywności, składającej się z mięsa suszonego. biszkoptów, herbaty, kawy i baryłki wódki. Można było przytem liczyć na połów ryb, w które jezioro obfituje, a także na upolowane ptactwo: kuropatwy i jarząbki, gęsto krążące nad brzegami. Przezorny Bill nie zapomniał też o zapasie węgla do potrzeb kuchennych. O godz. 8-ej łódź odbiła od brzegu. Neluto usiadł przy tylnem wiośle za namiotem, w którym umieściły się Edyta i Joanna. Summi Skim i Ben Raddl rozłożyli się pośrodku łodzi, przy Billu, a czterej wioślarze na dziobie; ci ostatni uzbroili się w długie, silne osęki, do odpychania zagradzającej drogę kry. Statek posuwał się nie bez trudności, gdyż wiele innych łodzi tamowało drogę w przejściach pomiędzy lodami. Pragnąc bowiem skorzystać z ruszenia kry i pomyślnego wiatru, kilkaset łodzi wyruszyło ze stacyi przeciwnej. Przy takiem natłoczeniu statków, niepodobna było uniknąć niekiedy zetknięcia. Wówczas ze wszystkich stron rozlegały się straszliwe krzyki, przekleństwa, wymysły, groźby — często też dochodziło do bójki. Po południu nasi podróżni spotkali łódź policyjną, której załoga pilnowała porządku żeglugi i uśmierzała owe bójki. Komendant łodzi znał Billa, więc przy spotkaniu nie omieszkał go przywitać. — Zawsze przy pracy, Billu? — Człowiek musi pamiętać o kawałku chleba — odparł Bill. — Co za tłumy poszukiwaczy złota udają się ze Skagweyu do Klondyku! Końca ich niema! — Tak, jest ich więcej, niż potrzeba. — I więcej, aniżeli wróci. — Z pewnością. Wielu też już przepłynęło tam jeziorem? — Około 15.000! — A do końca jeszcze daleko? — Nieinaczej. To dopiero awangarda. — Jakże z lodami? Ruszyły w dolnej części jeziora? — Podobno. Zdaje się, że dostaniecie się wodą do samego Jukonu. — Jeżeli mróz nie chwyci. — Jakoś się na to nie zanosi. — No, bywajcie zdrowi! — Szczęśliwej drogi. Wiatr ucichł, łódź teraz posuwała się wolniej i przybyła do przeciwległego brzegu jeziora po dwóch dopiero noclegach, przed wieczorem d. 4-go maja. W tem miejscu do jeziora Benetta wpada maleńka rzeczka, a raczej dochodzi kanał Karibon, który ciągnie się na przestrzeni jednej mili, aż do jeziora Tagisz. Ponieważ trzeba było tu zanocować, Summi Skim postanowił skorzystać z reszty dnia i spróbować polowania na sąsiedniej równinie. Zaledwie zdążył oznajmić swój zamiar, gdy — ku niezmiernemu jego zdziwieniu i radości, Joanna Edżerton wyraziła życzenie towarzyszenia mu. To oświadczenie miss Joanny zdziwiło również i innych członków karawany mężczyzn, którzy słysząc je, ironicznie się uśmiechali, wątpiąc widocznie o zdolnościach myśliwskich dziewczęcia; lecz miss Joanna okazała się doskonałym strzelcem, wcale nie gorszym od Skima. Niebawem wrócili oboje z polowania, przynosząc trzy pary kuropatw i cztery jarząbki z blado-zielonem opierzeniem. Podczas ich nieobecności, Edyta rozpaliła na brzegu ognisko z suchych gałęzi, przy którem upieczono upolowaną dziczyznę, a ta okazała się przewyborną. Jezioro Tagisz, 7½ mili długie, łączy się z jeziorem Maru za pomocą wązkiej cieśniny, która wszakże w chwili przybycia karawany była zatamowana lodami. Trzeba było przeciągnąć łódź przez blizko półmilową przestrzeń, wynająwszy do tej pracy muła. W ten sposób żeglugę można było wznowić już nazajutrz, d. 7-go maja, rano. Przebycie jeziora Maru, długości około 8 mil, zajęło dwie doby. Wiatr zmienił się na północny, więc przy pomocy samych tylko wioseł, łódź posuwała się bardzo wolno. Szczęściem, innych łodzi było tu mniej znacznie, niż na jeziorze Benetta, ponieważ większość ich pozostała w tyle. Dzięki temu, już d. 8-go maja, przed zachodem słońca, podróżni stanęli na drugim brzegu jeziora. — Jeżeli się nie mylę, Billu — zapytał Ben Raddl przewodnika — to mamy jeszcze tylko jedno jezioro do przebycia? — Tak jest, sir Raddl — odparł Bill — jezioro Labarsz tylko. Ale przedtem musimy przebyć rzekę Lewisa, stanowiącą najtrudniejszą część drogi, z powodu wodospadów Uait-Chors, gdzie niejedna łódź z ludźmi zatonęła. Owe wodospady przedstawiają w samej rzeczy największe niebezpieczeństwo na drodze ze Skagweyu do Dausonu. Z 85 kilometrów drogi, oddzielającej jezioro Maru od jeziora Labarsz, 3 i ½ kilometra zajmują wspomniane wodospady. Na tej krótkiej przestrzeni, powierzchnia wody zniża się o 32 stopy, przyczem rzeka zawalona jest skałami, o które łódź bardzo łatwo roztrzaskać się może. — Czy nie można obejść tego miejsca brzegiem? — zapytał Summi Skim. — Brzeg jest niedostępny — odparł Bill. — Teraz właśnie budują drogę żelazną, która będzie przewoziła łodzie, z całym bagażem, przez wodospady. — Jeżeli ją dopiero budują, to znaczy, że jeszcze nie jest gotowa? — Oczywiście sir. Niedługo jednak będzie skończona, bo pracują nad tem setki ludzi. — Zatem o owej drodze nie warto mówić — rzekł Summi. — Przekonasz się Billu, że nie będzie jeszcze skończona nawet wówczas, gdy będziemy wracali do Montrealu. — Jeżeli nie zabawisz sir w Klondyku dłużej, niż zamierzasz — zauważył Bill. Ludzkie zamiary nie są murowane. Jadąc, sądzisz tak, a gdy przyjedziesz na miejsce, zastajesz co innego i cały zamiar się przeinacza. — Święta prawda! — potwierdził Skim z silnem przekonaniem. — Jadąc, nie możesz nawet być pewnym, czy w ogóle wrócisz... Łódź dotarła do wodospadów Uait-Chors nazajutrz popołudniu, 9-go maja. Nietylko ona jedna zryzykowała się przebyć tę niebezpieczną miejscowość; za nią płynęło mnóstwo innych, a z nich niewiele miało dostać się po za zwały skaliste. Naturalnie, że pilotowie, prowadzący łodzie przez wodospady, każą sobie bardzo drogo płacić, Za owe 3 i ½ kilometra otrzymują 150 franków. Przy takich zarobkach, ani myślą o poszukiwaniu złota. W tem miejscu rzeka płynie z szybkością 5 mil na godzinę; przeprawa zatem przez groźne wodospady zajmowałaby bardzo mało czasu, gdyby nie trzeba było wykonywać tylu zboczeń i zakrętów wśród głazów bazaltowych, kapryśnie rozrzuconych pomiędzy obydwoma brzegami, a także, gdyby nie trzeba było wymijać lodów, których samo uderzenie może roztrzaskać łódź na części. Wszystkie te przeszkody znacznie opóźniają podróż. Łódź naszych podróżnych, kierowana wyłącznie wiosłami, kilkakrotnie była zagrożoną zderzeniem się to z inną łodzią, to z potężnem lodowiskiem i tylko dzięki zręczności Neluta uniknęła niebezpieczeństwa. Ostatnia część wodospadów najwięcej była groźną i tu właśnie najczęściej zdarzały się katastrofy. Podróżni, żeby nie zostać wyrzuconymi z łodzi, musieli z całych sił trzymać się siedzeń. Neluto jednak miał pewne oko, żelazną rękę, a przytem posiadał krew zimną. Nigdy nie tracił równowagi umysłu. Chociażby nie mógł zapobiedz zalaniu łodzi przez wodę, którą zresztą wioślarze natychmiast z niej wylewali, to potrafiłby w każdym razie szczęśliwie przeprawić łódź przez tę piekielną miejscowość. — Więc Billu — zawołał Skim wesoło — najtrudniejsza część podróży jest już po za nami. — Niewątpliwie! — dodał Ben Raddl. — Tak jest — potwierdził przewodnik. — Teraz mamy do przebycia tylko 160 mil jeziorem Labarsz i rzeką Lewisa. — Tylko 160 mil! — powtórzył, śmiejąc się, Summ i Skim. — To znaczy, jak gdybyśmy już byli na miejscu. Bill Stell, po naradzie z Nelutą, postanowił wypocząć przez dobę na stacyi jeziora Labarsz, do której przybyli wieczorem d. 10-go maja. Wiatr północny był tak silny, że łódź, nawet przy pomocy wioseł, zaledwie do połowy jeziora dopłynąć by mogła. W takich warunkach locman tem większą miał zasadę przerwać żeglugę, gdy spadek temperatury groził mrozem, wskutek którego łódź mogła zostać otoczona przez lody pośrodku jeziora. Stacya owa, urządzona na wzór wszystkich innych w tej miejscowości, składała się z setki chat i domów. W jednym z tych domów, noszącym szumną nazwę „hotelu”, podróżnym udało się znaleźć wolne pomieszczenia. Jezioro Labarsz, długie około 50 kilometrów, dzieli się, w tem miejscu, w którem do niego wpada dopływ Lewis, na dwie części. Znalazłszy się na jeziorze z rana 12-go maja, łódź w ciągu 36 godzin przebyła pierwszą część jego. Podróżni zatem znaleźli się w miejscu połączenia się rzeki Lewisa z jeziorem po południu 13-go maja, przetrwawszy w drodze silną burzę. Nazajutrz płynęli już rzeką, wśród lodów. Około godz. 5-ej, Bill polecił wioślarzom zatrzymać łódź przy prawym brzegu, gdzie postanowił przenocować. Joanna i Summi udali się na brzeg. Wkrótce rozległy się wystrzały i oto kilka par kaczek oraz jarząbków pozwoliło zaoszczędzić nieco zapasów żywności. Owe przystanki nocne, za przykładem Billa, zarządzały także inne łodzie, płynące po rzece Lewisa; dlatego też wieczorem, na obu brzegach, jaśniały liczne ogniska. Zaczynając od tego dnia, kwestya odwilży była rozstrzygniętą. Pod wpływem wiatrów południowych, termometr trzymał się już stale 5 lub 6 stopni wyżej zera. Obawa o zamarznięcie rzeki minęła. Również podróżni nie obawiali się w nocy wizyty niedźwiedzi. W okolicach rzeki Lewisa ich nie spotykano i Summi Skim mocno żałował, że nie nadarza mu się sposobność zabicia choć jednego z tych strasznych drapieżników. Natomiast musieli się energicznie bronić od napaści całych chmur komarów: jedynie podtrzymując sute ogniska do samego świtu, mogli uniknąć bolesnych i niezmiernie drażniąco wpływających ich ukąszeń. Posunąwszy się w dół rzeki o 5 — 10 kilometrów, podróżni d. 15 maja spostrzegli ujście Rio-Hutalink, a nazajutrz ujście Big Salmon, dwóch dopływów rzeki Lewisa . Dnia następnego łódź minęła ujście Rio Walsz, porzucone już przez poszukiwaczy złota; potem Kassiara, który podczas obniżenia swego poziomu, obnaża liczne mielizny. Na tych mieliznach kilku ludzi znalazło w przeciągu miesiąca ilość złota, wartości 30 franków. Podróż dalszą odbywano przy zmiennej pogodzie; łódź posuwała się to przy pomocy wioseł, to pod żaglem, a nawet musiano ją holować. W dniu 25 maja, większa część rzeki Lewisa, która wkrótce powinna się była zmienić w rzekę Jukon, była już pomyślnie przebytą. Bill wówczas zatrzymał się na stacyi Turenny, zajmującej brzeg skalisty, okryty w danej porze pierwszemi kwiatami stref tamtejszych: anemonami, fiołkami, krokusami i t. p. heroldami wiosny. Tutaj również zatrzymało się wielu emigrantów. Łódź, z powodu koniecznych napraw, pozostać tu musiała całą dobę, więc Summi Skim mógł przez ten czas rozerwać się ulubionem polowaniem. W ciągu dwóch dni następnych, dzięki prądowi wody, którego szybkość wynosiła 4 mile na godzinę, łódź rączo posuwała się po rzece. Dnia 28 maja po południu, minąwszy labirynt wysepek Miersal, zbliżyła się do lewego brzegu i stanęła u podnóża fortu Selkirk. Ów fort, wzniesiony w r. 1848 dla potrzeb ajentów Towarzystwa Hudsońskiego, następnie, w r. 1852, zburzony przez Indyan, obecnie jest tylko dość wygodnym bazarem. Otoczony chatami i namiotami emigrantów, leży na wybrzeżu głównej arteryi wód miejscowych, która od tego miejsca już nosi nazwę Jukon, w danej zaś chwili była wezbrana w skutek gwałtownego nabytku, dostarczonego przez rzekę Pelli, jej główny z prawej strony dopływ. Wprawdzie za wysoką cenę, Bill zdołał tu jednak nabyć wszystko, czego potrzebował, tak, że po upływie doby, łódź znów mogła popłynąć z biegiem rzeki. Nie zatrzymując się, minęła ujście rzeki Stuarta, do której dążyło wielu poszukiwaczy złota. Zajęli oni już 300 kilometrów długości tej rzeki na swoje potrzeby. Następnie łódź zatrzymała się przez pół dnia w Odżylwi, przy prawym brzegu Jukonu. Dalej rzeka coraz bardziej się rozszerzała i łodzie mogły już tu swobodnie lawirować pomiędzy lodami, które spływały ku północy. Minąwszy wreszcie ujścia Indyany Riwer i Siasty Miles Creek, znajdujące się jedno naprzeciw drugiego, o 48 kilometrów od Dausonu, Bill i jego towarzysze, dnia 30-go maja po południu, stanęli wreszcie w stolicy Klondyku. W chwili, gdy podróżni wychodzili z łodzi, Joanna zbliżywszy się do Bena Raddla, doręczyła mu kartę, wydartą z notatnika, na której zdążyła nakreślić słów kilka. — Pozwoli pan — rzekła — że dopełnię pierwszej formalności, wymaganej przez naszą umowę. Inżynier, wziąwszy kartę, odczytał: „Stosownie do zawartej umowy, p. Ben Raddl kosztem własnym dowiózł nas do Skagweyu, zadawalając wszelkie nasze potrzeby, co własnoręcznym stwierdzam podpisem”. — Doskonale — rzekł poważnie Ben, chowając z wielką starannością ów dokument do kieszeni. — Pozwólcie mi nadto panowie — dodała Joanna, zwracając się już teraz do obu braci — że do owego pokwitowania, dołączę jeszcze podziękowania Edyty i moje za okazaną nam przez was życzliwość; mam nadzieję, że potrafię się panom równą miarą odpłacić. To rzekłszy, uścisnęła dłoń inżyniera i z kolei podała ją Skimowi, który, nie mogąc ukryć wzruszenia, dłużej trzymał tę małą i zgrabną rączkę, mówiąc przytem silnie zmieszany: — Jakto — więc pani nas naprawdę opuszcza? — Jakże inaczej? — odparła nie bez zdziwienia. — Tak było przecież postanowione. — To prawda, nie przeczę — bąkał Skim — lecz mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze chyba zobaczymy? — I ja również. To jednak będzie zależało nie ode mnie, lecz od wypadków, które zajść mogą przy poszukiwaniu złota. — Złota! — powtórzył Skim z wyrzutem. — To pani jeszcze nie wyrzekła się tego szalonego zamiaru?! Joanna porywczo uwolniła rękę z jego dłoni i odparła, widocznie urażona: — Nie widzę nic szalonego w moim zamiarze, sir. Czy wyglądem na taką, co zmienia nagle postanowienia, jak... chorągiewka na dachu? Nie po to odbyłam podróż aż tutaj, żeby naraz porzucić myśl raz powziętą. Teraz tembardziej trwam w tym zamiarze, ponieważ zaciągnęłam zobowiązanie, które muszę należycie wypełnić, gdyż wymaga tego moja godność. Przy tych słowach, Joanna spojrzała na inżyniera. Twarz poczciwego Skima wyrażała głęboki smutek. Jakoż całą jego istotę ogarnął wielki żal... — W samej rzeczy... tak jest... przyznaję... — mruczał niewyraźnie, patrząc na dziewczęta, które pewnemi krokami podążyły do szpitala miejscowego.